Good Bye Rachel
by HufflepuffGleek
Summary: Rachel has finally had it. She become so depressed she kills herself. hints of MattxRachel.


Disclaimer: I don't own glee unfortunetly or anything else in this story.

Rachel looked at her self in the mirror one last time before walking out the door and over to her 2003 _Lambo sports car_ in blue. This was the first time she would drive her baby to school and she was nervous because kids at her school were really mean to her last year. She quickly fixed her hair for the last time to make sure that her jeans and shirt matched perfectly. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a beautiful black long sleeved shirt that clung to her perfectly showing off her curves. She quickly slipped on her black hightops. As soon as she got to school she ran into the choir room to wait for the rest of the glee club. Mike and Matt were the first ones to arrive and all they did was look at Rachel before sitting in their usual spots. Quinn, Finn, and Puck ariived next followed closly by Kurt, and Mercedes they all stopped and stared at her new outfit but didn't say anything. Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Tina arrived last except for Mr. Schue. The four stared at her outfit but like before they said nothing. Mr. Schue came racing in a huge smile on his face.

"Okay guys for this weeks assignment we are going to sing songs about what your dreams are." He told them

"Mr. Schue can we exclude Rachel from this assignment because we all know what her dreams are!" Kurt said loudly shooting Rachel a glare.

"That's not fair that I should be excluded from this assignment!" Rachel yelled at Kurt who flinched away from her.

"Guys that is enough Rachel you can participate and Kurt everyone is supposed to do the assignments." Mr. Schue said in exasperation.

That night Rachel sat infront of her video camera thinking of how she wanted to start this video. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and a long blue skirt that reached her ankles. She turned on the camera and started her speech.

The next day the DVD she made was brought to the school by her dads who had found her almost dead that night and they had watched the video and thought that her so called her friends should see this and they hoped it made them feel bad about what they did to Rachel.

"Hi everyone as you know my name is Rachel Berry and this is my suicide note. All of you thought you knew the real me but what you didn't know is that I hate my life and I have since I came to this stupid school. I am originally from Los Angeles, California but I was born in Lima, Ohio becasue that is where my dads met and were raised and that is also where they met my mom Shelby. Well now that you all know a little bit about me I have a few words to share with everyone.

First up is Kurt. You always tore me down to make your self feel better. You once gave me a makeover and you made me look like a hooker just becasue you had a crush on Finn and if you think that no one knew you had that silly little crush then you are clearly mistaken becasue everyone knew Kurt. When we had that diva off over Defying Gravity I was upset that you wanted that you were trying to steal my solo but when I thought about it I thought about how that song was supposed to be a duet and now as I think about it I wonder why we didn't just do it as a duet. Kurt we sound amazing together. I know I'm supposed to say that I'm going to miss you but I'm not because you were one of the people that made me hate my life.

Next up is Finn. Finn you were my first everything, My first kiss, my first crush, and my first friend. I followed after you because you were so nice to me. I feel so bad about all the stuff I put you through. I also have a secret for you Finn. I lied about having sex with Jesse. I would never sleep with that jerk. I know your probably wondering if I'm still a virgin and I'm going to tell you the truth. I lost my virginity in California due to rape and I also had a little girl that died when she was 3 months old due to SIDS. Anyway back to you Finn I again apologize for everything I put you through.

Quinn your up. Hey Quinn remember whne I first moved here my freshman year and we were in the same gym class. I still remeber what you told me. Your exact words were this. Stay away from Finn manhands or I will make your life a living nightmare. That was on my first day of school and I had no idea who in the world Finn was. Quinn I don't hate you actually I feel really bad for you. Pregnant at 14 was hard but I guess 16 and livng in Ohio must have been hard on you especially when you got pregnant by your boyfriends best friend. I hope you live a happy life knowing you kept your promise Quinn you made my life a living nightmare.

Noah your up at bat. You made my life worse because of all your bullying. Between the slushies, the knocking the books out of my hands, and the name calling I always wondered why I didn't do this after my first week at this school. I forgave you thought that short week we dated and you want to know a secret. The only reason I roke up with you is becuase I thought you were going to dump me so I dumped you before you could hurt me. When I found out you were the father of Quinn's baby I felt disappointed in you but I was mostly furious at Quinn for not telling FInn and because she let you pay for her medical things but not let you take part in your daughters life. Goodbye Noah I'll miss you.

Mike this is for you. I just want to say i'm sorry and to say thank you. Sorry because I never talked to you in glee or outside it and thank you for dancing with me in Gives you Hell that I sang to Finn. I wish we could have been friends but It's too late now. I'll miss you Mike!

Matt your turn now. Like with Mike I want to say thank you and I'm sorry. Sorry because of basically the same reason as Mike but also becasue I never told you how much I kind of liked you. Okay so not kind of liked I mean really liked you and Thank you because you were never mean to me. I'll miss you Matt.

Mercedes your turn now. Hey Diva we were starting to be friends at least I thought we were but every time Kurt put me down you never stood up for me but then again no one did. I guess what I am trying to say is that we aren't friends. I noticed how close you became with Quinn after she moved in with Puck and you stood up for her and felt bad for her after that akward performance of the song she sang for Mr. Schue's FUNK assignment. I hope you get a lot of solos and become a star.

Brittany your turn. Hey Britt you were really sweet but you still hurt me becasue you never stopped Santana fromhurting me and you also called me names. But Brittany I still remember that one timne we almost became friends. It was a week after Santana and Finn slept together. I found you crying in the choir room. I remember asking you what was wrong and you told me that Santana slept with Finn after he had told me that they didn't sleep together. You were upset becasue you told me you love Santana and I remember asking you what love felt like and when you told me I knew that's how I felt about Matt. Brittany I want to thank you and to tell you that you are too good for Santana. She doesn't deserve you.

Santana I guess it's your turn. So I'm going to be blunt and make this short I hate you and you hurt Brittany. You are also one of the reasons I commited suicide. Your a witch and a horrid person to everyone including your friends. I hope Brttany dumped you after I talked to her but she is to sweet to do that to anyone.

Tina and Artie you guys I need you to hear this together. Artie you first I am going to tell you the phone number of this guy that my daddy knows who can probably help your legs. He specializes in robotics and he made these legs for his horse that had a bad leg so he made the leg and now his horse can jump and race. His number is 399-2900 and tell him Rachel told you to call he owes me a favor after I looked after his animals while he experimented on his horse for a month. Tina I hope you and Artie stay together forever becasue you are such a cute couple. I am so jealous of the two of you. I'll miss you both so much.

Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Ms. Sylvester you guys are up now. I want to thank all of you for making my high school experiance completely wonderful no really it's true. That's all I ahve to say to all of you.

Well guys I just wanted to say goodbye and that I hope you know what bullying can do to a person and that I hope all the bullying stops at our school. Goodbye everyone I'll miss some of you but not all of you." Rachel's voice and face faded from the screen

Everyone in the auditorum just sat there quietly a few of the girls were crying as were some boys. The glee kids just sat there watching as everyone was getting up to leave when music came playing over the speakers and Rachel's body came on the screen and she was tying a rope to her ceiling in the background the song _Singing In My Sleep___By _Semisonic_ and everyone watched as she stepped up on a stool and put the rope around her neck and she kicked the chair from under her feet adn she swayed there for a few minutes when her dads came racing in and her african-american dad cut her lose while her other dad turned off the camera while dialing on his phone.

One hour later Rachel Lea Berry was announced dead and everyone from GLEE went to the funeral and spoke kindly about Rachel and when Matt went up to speak he ended up crying so much that her dads led him away so that they could bury Rachel forever.


End file.
